happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kenn Navarro
Kenn Navarro is a Filipino American animator known for creating the popular internet cartoon Happy Tree Friends. Early life Kenn Navarro was born and raised in Manila, Philippines. After graduating with a BA in Industrial Design with an emphasis in Animation from San Francisco State University, Kenn worked on some independent music videos and small time animation projects at 6'2 Studios in Larkspur, California. Kenn joined Mondo Mini Shows in 1998, when the company was expanding into a full-fledged studio that created and distributed original online content. After working on several video game projects, Kenn was given the opportunity to work as an animator on Mondo Media's Internet shows like "The God & Devil Show," "Thugs on Film," and "Like, News." Happy Tree Friends Later he partnered with his friends,Rhode Montijo and Aubrey Ankrum,to create the very popular internet cartoon Happy Tree Friends. which debuted on the internet in the year 2000 on the website Pop.comhttp://coldhardflash.com/2005/04/kenn-commandments-part-1.html The Kenn Commandments, Part 1 | Cold Hard Flash: Flash Animation News, Videos and Links. Happy Tree Friends was expected to be simply another one of Mondo Media's animated shows which would usually last about 10 to 20 episodes but Happy Tree Friends surpassed everyone's expectations when it became one of the most watched shows on the Internet and was later picked up by MTV International which agreed to broadcast webisodes of the show in Europe, Asia and Latin America. After millions of DVDs of the internet episodes were sold, cable channel G4 picked up the series for 13 TV episodes episodes of the show. In addition, he does the voices of Cuddles, Lifty & Shifty and recently took over the voice of Flippy. He also did the voices of Toothy in Keepin' it Reel and Handy in A Hole Lotta Love because Warren Graff was unavailable at the time. He directed every episode of the series since ''Shard at Work, ''after series co-creator Rhode Montijo left to focus on kid comics. In 2014, Kenn left Mondo Mediahttps://twitter.com/ChainKnuckle/status/556864207392882689 Kenn left Mondo and created a new YouTube channel called zwak, along with Warren Graff. Because of this departure, Happy Tree Friends was put on hiatus for two years until the Still Alive package was released in December of 2016. During fall in 2017 after a lot of fans´ interests in HTF stuff which they revealed on Kenn's Twitter, Kenn opened a store on Etsy called Snap Crackle Chop, where people can buy original HTF drawings from him. Other than that, he doesn't seem to be working on the series anymore. Kenn regularly uses Twitter, and usually shares HTF-related fanart, and also answers questions from fans from time to time. Sometimes, He also shows off some concept drawings of episodes. Trivia *Besides working at Mondo Media, Kenn has stated on Twitter that he used to work on the old Esurance commercials that featured a character named Erin, a motorist with pink hair. *Kenn Navarro has said on Twitter that his favorite movie by DreamWorks Animation is the 2008 film, "Kung Fu Panda", because it "kicks ass!" *Kenn doesn't know what season the show is in, he said on Twitter that "HTF has never really followed a traditional schedule." References Navarro, Kenn Category:Directors Category:Writers Category:Voice actors